


[NSFW] More than brotherly love

by KinGinSister



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Gay, Incest, Kumogakure, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Ninja, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinGinSister/pseuds/KinGinSister
Summary: A KinGin story I wrote out of boredom...My first nsfw work. XD(Chapter 2 coming soon!)





	[NSFW] More than brotherly love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> This fanfiction contains NSFW content, yaoi and incest.  
> If you do not like the characters, franchise, pairing or anything else of this story just move on and don't give me hate comments, thank you. However, constructive criticism is always appreciated. ^^
> 
> I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors, English is not my first language.
> 
> Kinkaku and Ginkaku belong to Kishimoto

He thought it would be a normal day like the others, but it wasn't. At least to him. He still can't believe it.

All the time he has admired his older brother, they always had a strong brotherly bond and cared deeply for each other. The bond became the strongest after their parents died. Kinkaku as the older brother had somehow always a protective instinct for his little brother, getting angry and worried whenever Ginkaku got hurt or lost somewhere.  
Luckily they had Kyuubi's chakra, which gave them immense strength to use their weapons and protect themselves. Still, Kinkaku's worry for his little brother was always there. As they actually only trusted each other and it was maybe their clan ritus, they'd sleep in one bed or even cuddle together.

Sometimes however, it felt like there was more behind it than clan ritus and brotherly things. At least for Ginkaku.  
When they were sleeping cuddled together or enjoying a tempted hug, he'd feel something odd in his stomach, his body getting a weird shiver being sent down his spine, his heart racing in his chest. Especially when Kin would lean his head on Gin's shoulder, whom could feel his hot breath against his neck.  
His breath would get heavy with panting, begging for more. At least that's what it always felt like to poor Ginkaku.  
He'd try shaking it off, quickly getting away so he wouldn't do any mistakes, leaving his brother with a confused expression.

He'd blush when his brother would come out of the shower, lay in certain poses or be only partly dressed. Gin himself was pretty muscular, but slimmer than his older brother, whom was wider. Sometimes he close to getting nosebleeds. If some blood came out, he'd tell Kin he simply tripped somewhere. 

But one day day he couldn't control himself any longer. When sitting on his brother's lap, face to face, he gave him a kiss out of nowhere. Kinkaku had no time to react , only getting an expression of shock with a heavy blush.. Then his little brother pulling himself away shortly, only to continue with an intense kiss.  
*Oh god....I love his taste, his scent.... I can't get enough of him...*

Kinkaku pushing his bro's head away, still blushing and shivering a little.  
''Ginkaku! W-what was that?!''

''K-kinkaku....I...''  
The silver haired man quickly got off his brother's lap and ran away, making sure his brother couldn't follow him.

''G-ginkaku!''  
Kinkaku ran after his brother, wanting an explanation, but unfortunately for him Gin got out of his sight.

Ginkaku came to a stop in a lotus cave he has never seen before, but it didn't matter as long as his brother wouldn't find him. He sat down on some soft leaves, taking his Kumo flak-jacket off and thought of what just happened. He got a few tears in his eyes, now afraid of facing his brother again.

An hour passed on...

For some time, he had even fantasized about getting intimate with his brother, himself being the sub receiving.  
He pulled his pants down a little, taking his already half hard cock out and slowly cupping his balls, letting out a soft grunt.  
''Mmhh... I think I have really fallen in love with my brother...''

He started to massage his sensitive glans, carefully squeezing his balls, clenching his teeth and a shivering from it.  
The Kumo nin starts to stroke his cock, the pleasure received from it letting him start to drool and sweat, letting out heavy pants. 

Ginkaku struggles to keep his mouth shut and his eyes open, but then spots something for his interest:  
Some thick healthy lotus flowers, known to set off a lot of body friendly juice.  
He doesn't think twice, then takes one to coat his other free hand in the juice ans starts to finger himself, making attempts to rub his prostate and imagining it is Kinkaku penetrating him.  
''''Ah...yes...Kinkaku....harder please...''

What he doesn't know is that said person is still looking for him, deeply worried by now.  
Luckily Kin can sense his younger brother through his kyuubi chakra, not only when in danger. Then he suddenly notices the other's familiar chakra, not too far away. Hoping his brother is alright, h follows the chakra signature, until he reaches an unfamiliar place. A lotus cave with a pleasing smell coming from it. 

The golden haired shinobi carefully steps in, as a familiar scent tickles his nose.  
*My brother is here! I must find him!*  
He thought and quickly went through the cave until he hears his moaning combined with wet noises...that he exactly knows where they originate from.

Carefully moving some leaves from bushes aside, he sees his little brother roughly masturbating, moaning his name.  
By the sight and sounds Kinkaku's face turned red, blushing hardly.  
*He is getting himself off to me?*  
He looked startled with a heavy blush at his younger brother from the bushes, unsure what to do. What he didn't know tho, was that watching his little brother's show got an unnoticed reaction from his own body.

Ginkaku kept up with doing himself, rubbing his cock and fingering himself, letting out loud moans combined with some dirty talk to himself. He already felt his own orgasm approaching, doing himself harder until an immense wave of pleasure rushed through his body, causing him to cry out his brother's name while shooting out thick white cum.

'I...honestly....just did myself while thinking of Kinakaku...''  
He rolled over to sit up and get his lower parts back in his pants after cleaning himself a little with water from the cave.

Then suddenly when he was relaxed and thought of what he just did a few minutes ago, he noticed a strong familiar chakra signature, VERY close to him.  
Ginkaku gasped, his face went pale by the thought of his brother being nearby and maybe even heard or watched him.  
Trembling he grabbed his Kumo flak-jacket to get away, but was soon interrupted by a known voice.

''Getting yourself off while thinking of your big brother?~ How gross~'' purred the voice.

Ginkaku nervously turned around only to find his brother Kinkaku standing behind him with a grin while blushing and had apparently enjoyed watching him, which would explain the standing up bulge from his pants. That sight gave Gin a slight nosebleed.  
''N-no... this is not... I wasn't!''  
Gin whimpered while trying to hide his face from embarrassment.  
''I'm so sorry...''

Kinkaku cut off his words by giving his brother a strong huf, gently kissing his cheek.  
''I knew overtime something was off when you were acting certain ways around me, but I didn't expect that much.~''

''K-kinkaku... I think I h-have really fallen in love with you....''

Kinkaku let out a purr and kissed his brother's neck.  
''I love you too, my dear Ginkaku.~''

''I don't want anyone to know about it....''

''I won't tell anyone.~''

Ginkaku blushed even more when he felt his brother's hard cloth covered erection was being pressed against him, even feeling it throb.  
He had never seen his brother's cock in it's erect state, but surely often imagined it.

''I surely enjoyed your little show there, Gin~'' purred Kinkaku, while keeping up kissing his brother's neck and rubbing his hard cock against him.  
The golden haired shinobi made his kisses to gentle bites on Gin's neck, letting out his hot breath on the other's dark skin.  
Ginkaku bit his lip and moved his fingers tenderly through his brother's wild mane of hair, shivering.  
''M-mh... Kinkaku.... I want to do it with you....please...''

Kin smirked, laying his palms on his brother's warm cheeks, licking his lips.  
''Anything for you~ You after all even prepared yourself so nicely.~''

Gin got one hand down to his bro's cock, starting to rub it.  
''F-first I want to take it in my mouth....'' whispered Gin.

''I'd love to enjoy that cute mouth of yours~'' Kinkaku said in a aroused voice while backing off, sitting down on a rock with his legs spread.  
''Come here~''

Ginkaku nervously got in front of his brother and knelled down, blushing hardly. He carefully got Kin's pants down, taking his hard cock and soft balls out. Some blood came from his nose. It was even bigger than he imagined, easily 13 inch. But not only length. It also had a great girth, what he couldn't wait to feel inside him.  
He started to lick the sensitive tip, slowly taking it in his mouth, sucking on it. Carefully moving his head back and forth while using his tongue and massaging his bro's balls.  
The receiver of this pleasure let out an aroused purr, moving his fingers through the giver's hair tenderly.

Gin closed his eyes to just enjoy this moment, while pleasing his bro's cock and balls. He just enjoyed his brother's cent of arousal, his cock throbbing in his mouth, whom was panting and praising him.  
''L-little brother you are so good at this~ Are you sure you never did this before?~'' *If this keeps going I'm gonna unload in that pretty throat of his soon...*

Suddenly Kin grabbed his bro's hair, starting to do make him move in his own rough pace, letting out heavy pants at the tight feeling of his brother's throat around his cock.  
It was only going for a minute until he tried shoving it in entirely inside, causing his brother to gag a little out of surprise. Gin felt a warm liquid being shot in his throat.  
*God I love how he cums in my mouth...*

Ginkaku purred softly, trying to swallow every drop of his brother's cum.  
Kinkaku slowly pulls his cock out with a pleased grunt, licking his lips in a satisfied manner. Gin coughed, gasping for air, but smiled and licked his lips afterwards.  
''After cumming so much in my throat you're still this hard?~''  
''Of course, I want to try your ass too after all.~''  
Purrs Kinka, getting the Lotus flower from Gin, coating his own cock in a thick layer of juicy lube.  
''Good idea with these flowers~ I made sure I will go in your cute ass very nicely.~''

Ginkaku blushed hardly, his cock already half erect. He went to his brother, slowly moving a finger over the cock's tip.  
''Hng~ Come on, Gin~ You've already warmed me up so nicely~''  
Kin says while pulling his brother's pants down, sliding his hands over his hips, one finger entering his butt.  
''H-hng! J-just do me already, Kinkaku!'' whimpers Ginkaku. *But be gentle....*

Kin gets up, sliding his cock against his younger bro's butt, licking his lips hungrily, causing the other to shiver.  
''Damn, so impatient~ You are really asking for it, aren't you?~''  
Then he shoves the tip of his cock in, pushing his brother down on all fours on teh ground and starts doing him doggy style.

*He is so huge...Ah... But I love it...*  
Ginkaku bites his lip, rubbing his own cock and getting a few tears in his eyes from the first time being so stretched out.  
''You're even tighter than a virgin's pussy~ Luckily we had that flower lube~'' Kinkaku purred while now thrusting harder and deeper.  
''B-brother... I want to see your face whiles sex...''

''You do?~''

''Yes please...''

The elder shinobi pulls his cock out, making his younger brother lay on his back and starts thrusting after shoving in again. While in missionary, Ginkaku from the bottom puts his arms around his brother's neck, making them give each other a deep passionate kiss.  
''P-please fuck me harder...Kinkaku...''

''How naughty~ How much do you want my cock?~ beg for it~''

''Nagh! P-please Kinkaku!''

''That's the spirit~''  
With it being said, he does as his brother wishes, going up in speed and penetration depth, making sure to hit his brother's prostate every time.  
Gin doesn't know whether to kiss his brother, moan or rub his own cock. Kin seems to notice and gives him a hand-job, causing Gin to clench his legs around the golden haired nin's hips, kissing him more. Both already feel their orgasms approaching, their bodies preparing for an intense climax.

Then, the pleasure rushed through their bodies like an inferno. Ginkaku lets out a load moan, clenching his limbs tightly around Kinkaku's body, cumming over his handjobbing hand.  
Kin at the same time shoves his cock entirely inside, coating his brother's inner walls with his warm sticky seed, letting out a pleased grunt, allowing some of his powerful chakra to flare.  
A slight bulge appears from the cum pumped inside his brother, at whim's stomach, but he doesn't seem to mind, as he simply lays back with his body relaxed and covered in sweat, taking deep breaths.

Kin looks at him with a satisfied grin, also sweating and taking heavy breaths, making few last thrusts with some slow kisses. Due the big amount of cum he shot in his brother, some leaks out of Gin, running down Kin's cock, dripping down.  
''So?~'' 

''A-ah... I want to do it with you everyday...''

''You are so tight, could it be I was your first?~''

''Y-yes... My first time in general... I wanted you to be my first actually...'' pants Gin, looking away embarrassed.  
Kin purrs with a smile, rubbing his nose against his brother's.  
''You are so cute~ I love my little brother~ We can do it together whenever you want~''

Kin carefully gets his cock out, cum leaking out to a small puddle.  
''Mh~ I've filled you up quite nicely~''  
After a few minutes, he helps his brother up, both clean themselves and get back dressed, then laying down on some clean leaves to cuddle a little. While the brothers do so, they talk more about their past feelings for each other.  
''Kinka, as none knows of this place...can we go here to spend some private time together, when it is boring at home?...''

Kin kisses his brother's cheek. ''Sure we can, little brother.~''


End file.
